Names Sake
by I Will Disappear
Summary: with lingering insomnia, harry thinks back the relationship of one sirius black, and remus lupin, and how the memories he has of the later generation help him predict the future of the new generation, after all whats in a name?


_A/N: I don't own the characters, they belong to the British Lady living across the pond._

_There were just some nights that you couldn't sleep for the life of yourself._

_Tonight was one of those nights for one Harry potter. The dreams of Sirius and Remus to great to actually fall back to sleep._

_He had missed the two so much even though their lose was so long ago. Twenty three years ago this up coming month. _

_He took a deep breathe and thought of the two men that had made his life so much brighter when he was young._

_Sirius with his long curly black hair and glinting grey eyes, and Remus with his softly waved brown hair and gold eyes alight with something or other depending on the situation._

_He sighed as he walked out of the room that Ginny continued to sleep on in._

_He remembered see the two men, leaning close to one another and whispering to one another, a mischievous glint in both sets of eyes._

_He remembered the one occasion he walked into a heated conversation only to see Sirius pull Remus close and hug the shaking man. It was close to the full moon and Remus had been pushing himself to far, the man had been coughing up a storm within Sirius' hold. Clinging to his best mate for support, and Sirius only happy to help._

_He remembered a time when Sirius had over stepped his bounds and had finally seen just how fast and strong Remus really was, as he stood from his seat and pulled Sirius up and held him against the wall with one arm, Sirius' feet an inch or two above the ground. He had set the man back done when he had finished a roughly spoken tongue lashing._

_Sirius had returned to his seat quietly and sat down, not taking part in the rest of the meeting._

_Moody had not been there for that meeting so the lot had snuck close only to leave when molly yelled at them, Harry was the only one to slip into the room under the cloak, Albus smiling at him and continuing with the meeting._

_Harry remembered walking in the orchards at the burrow only to find Remus laying on the ground, Sirius laying in-between his legs, using Remus' bent leg as an arm rest while he talked energetically about something or other. Remus hummed every now an then in the warm sunlight, smiling, both men looking younger when outside in natural light._

_He remembered walking down stairs for a glass of water and finding Remus and Sirius in the drawing room._

_Remus reading a thick tomb obsessively, his hand drawing through the hair of his best mate, who's head was in his lap as he dozed, stretched out on the couch._

_Harry remembers walking into Remus' room after a full moon and finding the werewolf eating from a large plate, book in his other hand, and pad foot laying over his lap keeping him from getting up._

_Harry remembered seeing Sirius in Buckbeak's room petting the large animal as Remus leaned on the wall opposite the two talking about just how foolish it would be to try to prank the twins that afternoon, they would have to wait for the next afternoon for Remus needed to get all the necessary things from the joke shop first, to which Sirius barked out a laugh calling Remus the greatest werewolf in creation._

_Harry remembered walking into the kitchen late for breakfast and snagging the last seat available, Remus stumbling in a few minutes later, Sirius turning and smiling at his tired friend and pulling him down on this lap, Remus refilling Sirius' plate with more food and then eating._

_Harry remembers Remus looking out the window of the kitchen, chuckling, eyes squinted and twinkling as he watched pad foot chasing after butterflies and fairies._

_Harry remembers seeing Sirius smiling softly eyes softening as he walked into the drawing room, only to emerge not two minutes later with a sleeping, feather-light charmed, Remus in his arms thrown lovingly over his shoulder._

_Harry remembers waking in the middle of the night, the nightmares plaguing him pulling him away from bed and down the hall, up the stairs and into Sirius' room only to find Remus getting into the bed, the two men in bed saw Harry and smiled as they opened the blankets for him as well, because really nightmares didn't discriminate against boy saviors, convict, or werewolves, but they all liked to hurt on different level s, and you always go where you felt safest._

_Harry remembers looking up as he walked down the hall on the fourth floor in Grimmauld place and saw the bathroom door open, Sirius sitting on the ground as a freshly scared Remus soaked in the bath, the smell of lavender reached his nose and had burnt into his memory._

_Harry remembers hearing Sirius talk to Remus in soft unhurried words, low, slow, gentle. The two pressed close on the large couch, hunched toward one another, and Remus responding in the same manner._

_Harry remembers seeing Remus rush down the stairs quietly and walking past them quickly, and sly smile on his face. He remembers Sirius running down and past them laughing and calling for Remus to come back so he could enact his revenge._

_Harry remembers Remus coming in through the flu and laughing to the point of tears, a teenager following after him telling him off and shouting about potions gone wrong, an hour and a half later Sirius stood were the teen had been._

_Harry remembers Remus laying on the couch, Sirius sitting next to him on the floor, his back pressed against the couch, laughing and talking about something or other, Remus chuckling along with him._

_Harry remembers Remus taking Sirius up to his room after a long night of meetings and questions and assumptions, the two both exhausted and the two falling into Sirius' bed and not getting up, he had walked over and taken their shoes off, put their wands on the night stand and covered them with a blanket before leaving._

_Harry remembered the smiles that the two shared, the ones with a million and one meanings and one purpose, the none verbal conversations left all around them fascinated, the arguments left everyone speechless, as the two glared at each other, eyes searching and relaying messages and shouting assumptions, opinions, and rebuttals and them one standing to storm off, or prompting the other to look away, ashamed._

_Harry remembered the look on Sirius' face when Remus uttered something under his breath and the barking laughter that followed Remus' large grin, and the curiosity of the others in the room._

_Harry remembers Sirius and Remus together, the last marauders, the last best mates, the last brothers, he remembers them together, because that's how it was always supposed to be._

_Harry remembers the family that he had once had, and suddenly, he wasn't so afraid to go back to sleep._

_He walked by lily's room, pink door with a sign on it reading princess is sleeping, come back later._

_He walks by Albus Severus' room the door clamped shut, animated signatures of his friends and family moving on his door, spelling out different warnings when you walked close enough._

_He walked further down the hall to find James door wide open. The posters of girls and motorcycles moving on his door._

_He looks in to find teddy laying next to James on the floor, snack and books cluttered the area around them._

_He chuckled to himself as he watched James twitch in his sleep, muttering something about Rosmerta only to hit Ted._

_Ted's eyes opened and his hair was for the moment it's natural brown, soft waves, his eyes gold._

_The twenty two year old yawned and waved his wand, cleaning the clutter, Harry still unnoticed._

_The young man leaned down and pulled James up, the boys dark black hair slightly curled in his sleep and his grey, usually blue, eyes cracked open as he stared at teddy._

_Bloody hel' re'us why'd ya wake me? _

_Cause Sirius you need to sleep in the bed not on the floor._

_Wha ev'r mate, come on then._

_And James held open the sheets for teddy to get in, and they both went back to dreams of moons and pretty barmaids._

_Harry remembers thinking once why he had always seemed to find himself watching in on pieces of Remus' and Sirius' life._

_He supposed now that that was fine, considering he now had some guidelines of how his son's would get on, even if one wasn't wholly his._

_He realized just how much they were like their names sakes._


End file.
